Catch 22
by lil.ramen.lover
Summary: /AU/ What happens when the world is in danger because you fell in love with your worst enemy? It's a no-win situation. /HIATUS/
1. Prologue

**Hello! Long time no hear! For those who have noticed, it has been a while since I've written anything. I was busy and addicted to reading fanfiction rather than writing it. But, I finally decided to get back into business. This story has been in the back of my mind for at least a year. I have been working on the details on and off (mostly 'off' if I am going to be honest) but lately I've really worked hard!! There is a lot to plan. I'll tell you about the length of this story next chapter but be warned – I am still working out the major kinks.**

**Thankfully, there is no harm in release the prologue!**

**Before I do that: I have to send out my thanks to the two people that supported me and helped me create this story**; _Narutogirl06_ **and** _Vivacious Brilliance_. **You both helped me tons in life and fiction so here's to many more years of friendship. They both also edited for me!**

This fanfic was formerly known as "Kyuubi Love". However, I felt that it needed to be changed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

His scarlet eyes shone through the night sky as they roamed aching over her figure. Long green hair was blowing past her shoulders, carried by the wind. Her pure white kimono showing her figure alluringly yet it was wrapped around her so elegantly. Her slender arms were behind her to support her weight as she leaned back on them. Her legs crossed, dangling over the cliff, swing slightly to her own rhythm. Her golden eyes were gazing warmly as she watched the activities occurring below her.

It was a habit. He could always watch her at her favourite spot. And exactly one hour after he arrived, she would pat the side next to her and call him over. When she first did it, he was flustered and agitated to know she knew that he was watching her. It wasn't that he didn't expect it, because he knew how strong she was, it was just…Dang it! He was just as good as her and even more cautious. But, as it continued, he realized that she didn't mind and he no longer hid himself but rather watched her openly.

He was still careful though. They would be in serious danger if they knew of his love for her. It was forbidden after all.

Most couldn't believe that he could actually love. It was believed that he only a monster with hatred flowing through his veins. He actually had both virtues and vices yet the vices overpowered everything else.

She turned her head halfway to just look over her should to smile while her right hand patted the ground. Her usual signal.

In response, he let out his signature dangerous smirk. Pushing himself off of the tree he was leaning on, he sauntered over and plopped himself down. He was far enough from her that they wouldn't suspect yet still close enough to memorize her scent which was lavender, vanilla and something totally her. Delicious.

He ran his hand through his hair, which was darker than the night sky, in an effort to calm his heart. A comfortable silence fell upon them, because no words were needed, as they both observed the festival happening below them.

Under the cover of his bangs, his eyes would ever so often unconsciously wander over to where she gracefully sat.

He didn't understand how these feelings had come because at the beginning, they were enemies, destined to fight. It's not like it's hard to hate, especially for a being like he is. But then again, it was not hard to not to love her. It was impossible; she was born to be loved – while he was made to hate. He was in turmoil. Accepting these emotions would be the end of him and all that he knows. Yet to deny them was a pain like no other. And yet again, he was no stranger to pain. He suppressed the emotions, so that maybe they would fade away just like the grains of sand in an hourglass.

Unfortunately, time weakens every barrier.

The feelings that he hid for so long, bubbled up suddenly. He clutched slightly at his stomach hoping to claw away the feelings so he could enjoy whatever time he had with her. Yet the vicious waves of forbidden emotions hit him so hard, he flinched drawing the sharp eyes of his sitting partner.

Frowning delicately, she rose. Out of fear and surprise, he pushed himself up with one arm around his stomach, remaining hunched over. Even with his distorted posture, he towered over her.

"Are you alright?" her quiet voice broke the usual silence, the unspoken rule. She tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"Fine." He gritted out through clenched teeth.

For a moment, he could have sworn that he saw an emotion flicker through her eyes. Was it fear? Panic?…Sadness?

She turned on her heels abruptly and was going to march off. Panicking, he grabbed her forearm.

Never before had he touched her. He had always wanted to, yet feared that his desire would burn them both. He was right to fear that desire…

His controlled emotions lashed out in frenzy. He pulled her roughly to him, forcefully pressing her curves to him, as if molding her to him. Emotions running wildly through his mind. A familiar one is hatred - that he was so weak to succumb to his desire and anger towards her for making him feel this way. In a moment of rash impulse, he smashed their lips together. Not giving her the chance to respond, he continued to dominate her mouth before forcing his way in, to taste her sweetness.

It was almost unnoticeable to everyone else but he felt it immediately. Her soft response, her gentle lips moving in perfect harmony with his. Instead of being gentler, her reaction caused him to become rougher, more demanding. His arms tightened around her, memorizing her curves against his ridge frame, caused her to moan ever so softly.

They continued on for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few minutes. He pulled back, trying desperately to harden himself for the upcoming rejection and the future punishment.

As she stood there silently, every moment that passed unnerved him. Finally, she grasped his right hand and placed it over her heart.

"Gomen."

And with that she walked away from him, not even once looking back. Never looking back to see how he stood shocked. She just walked away from him, taking his battered, crumbling heart with her. Leaving behind an empty shell of what was once a strong, dangerous man, now…a broken one.

Sadness turned to despair, which turned to anger and then into full-blown fury. His eyes turned to the village that she loved more than him. His very essence pulsed with the desire to paint the streets in blood, the colour of his livid eyes.

With a howl filled with promises of pain, he charged forward, his figure blurring and changing into a frightening shape.

Dejected jade eyes watched her beloved destroy the village they had both come to love, in a fit of anger. Tears gently caressed her face as she watched him meet his end at the hands of a fierce red-head.

"Gomen Hikage-kun….Kage-koi…"

* * *

Gomen – sorry

Hikage/Kage - shadow

-Kun – a suffix used as an affectionate term for boys

-koi – a suffix showing love… would be like Kyuubi, my love. Or just koi on its own mean my love.

**Yay! Done the prologue. Chapter One will be up once I've worked out the kinks. Sorry if my Japanese translations are a little rough.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to hear your comments and work off them!! So click that button below!!**

**-Ramen**


	2. Sweet Sixteen vs New Year's Eve

**Hey! I'm back. Okay, so I'm not completely done organizing my thoughts on the plot but this chapter can be released because I would not change it. I've had this written for as almost as long as my prologue. It was longer but due to the influence of my beta – I made it shorter. Plus, what I cut out will be in the second chapter and there is a lot I want to change in that one.**

**So, I got a few reviews. I was happy to receive them. However, the reviews seemed to be worried that this is the end. Rest assured my good readers, this is simply the beginning. I have had this baby in my mind for over a year so I won't discard it so easily (especially seeing as it refuses to leave my thoughts)! Though you are right in a way, it was the end. But every end simply means a new beginning.**

**Once again – HUGE props of thanks goes out to **_Vivacious Brillance_** and **_Narutogirl06_**. Thank you for your support and beta-ing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The hall was beautiful. Twenty foot ceiling with dangling glass chandeliers caused light to dance through the room and across the cherry floors. The grand doors had stained glass with a wooden, cherry red frame that scaled half way to the ceiling. There were corridors leading to washrooms and into smaller private rooms that were decorated in shades of red and the glow of the fireplace. The hall was filled with multiple circular tables bejeweled with golden yellow fabrics with rustic orange lilies.

There was only one problem.

There were adults everywhere. Adults at the snack table, adults chatting away at their tables, adults attempting to "bust a move" on the dance floor and adults randomly standing in pairs, flirting.

Not a kid in sight…well, at least none her age.

There were babies crawling and wailing in another room and there were little kids playing tag in the hallway.

Hinata sighed in boredom as she slumped over in a leather armchair in the corner.

_I'm B-O-R-E-D!_ It was her sweet sixteenth birthday, and _**none**_ of her friends were coming. All of her friends were busy on missions.

It was the law - that by the time of your fifteenth year, you were to join ANBU if you were in a clan. There were several clans around Konoha, and it was important for the clan members to join due to the fact of their special abilities. Each clan had something it was unique in. The Hyuga clan, for example, had the ability to see through anything and see the charka flow and charka release points in the human body. This allowed for the Hyugas to come up with a special type of fighting. Hyugas are easy to spot because of their pupil-less eyes. Though average citizens could join ANBU, the members from a ninja clan were required to join, especially if the clan is "rinji". Konoha only has four ninja clans that are "rinji"; the Hyugas are one of them. Which is one of the reasons, Hinata couldn't believe that it was okay for her not to be in that organization.

ANBU was an organization run by the Hokage. You were trained for a year then paired up with another and sent on missions. Hinata, being the youngest of all her friends, was forced to watch her friends leave on dangerous but exciting adventures. And the few minutes they had to meet up with Hinata, all they could talk about were the exciting adventures they had.

Hinata's pouted as she recalled the memories. She was the _**only**_ person _**not**_ to be in ANBU. Even, her cousin got to go! Apparently, her dad had written to the Hokage, explaining why he didn't want her to join. According to Hiashi, he felt that since Hinata was the only heir to clan head, he was not comfortable sending her off where she could be killed.

Personally, Hinata felt differently. She thought it was an excellent idea, heading off to be a ninja. Besides the fact that it is tradition (_Another reason why she should go. The Hyugas are all about tradition!_), you learn how to defend yourself, how to analyze and plan. You become organized and able to read underneath the underneath (_which is very important in politics_). In addition, you meet and are able to create healthy relations with the future clan leaders as well as gain contacts in the ninja world.

_Plus, all my friends are there and I REALLY WANNA GO!_ Hinata childishly pouted in her mind. _It's not fair! Why should I be the one to be left out? It sucks that I don't have a brother or sister!!_

Hinata was the only child, because her mother had died giving birth to her. She would have been able to be saved except for the fact that they were on their way back to Konoha from Suna, to attend that's night's festivities, and there was no help nearby. It was New Year's Eve.

Yup, that's right. Hinata was born on New Year's Eve and so her birthday was an annual event used to also celebrate the coming of the New Year. Every year, her dad threw a huge party and invited almost every citizen of Konoha to celebrate the coming of the new year as well as Hinata's birthday. Today's party was the only one where all of her friends were unable to come. It felt especially lonely seeing as, out of all of the guests, it was really only her dad that she was close with.

Hinata looked down to see her silver heart shaped necklace. She loved looking at it because it was the closest she felt to her mother. Hiashi had apparently taken that from her mother's body as a reminder of her for Hiashi and Hinata. Since he had to get the Konoha right away to make sure Hinata was okay because there were no nearby medics, Hiashi was forced to burn his wife's body right then and there to protect the secrets of the Hyuga clan. It was one of the hardest things he had to do.

_I wonder what's worse – never having known your mother or loving her only to have her ripped from you? Would the pain be worse if I had known her? Or would the memories of her love soothe my heart?_

It was one of the big questions that Hinata's mind always drifts to always when she was bored. It was the question where she was never sure of the answer, never sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

_Shoot! I have to stop thinking about Okaa-san._

Hinata groaned as she delicately stretched out her muscles. Hopping to her feet, she discreetly weaved her way through the crowd, occasionally having to stop and play hostess to the bar.

"What will you be having miss?" The bartender asked.

If Hinata was a littler older, she would have had a HUGE crush on the guy. He had midnight hair with dark green highlights. It fell over his eyes not allowing her to see the colour though she felt the intensity. His lanky though muscular frame towered over her. She blushed under his concentrated and amused gaze.

"Sex on the beach, please." Hinata replied as she slid gracefully onto the stool. It was a fruity cocktail with a bit of vodka, her favourite.

"Here you go, pretty lady." The bartender said as he pushed the drink forward to her waiting hand.

"Thank you," Hinata provided one of her sexy smiles, deciding to flirt harmlessly. She lifted the glass to her gloss-covered lips - all the while locking eyes with the bartender. Her breathe caught in her throat silently as she finally caught the golden gaze of his most curious eyes.

Hinata forced her sip down her throat. "Your …" Hinata gestured upwards. "They're beautiful…"

The upper lid was relatively straight besides the slight arc while the lower lid curved down greatly before reconnecting. His pupils were of an olive green colour, which were focused on her, added to the beauty.

"You have cat eyes!" Hinata exclaimed.

He chuckled, being incredibly amused by her blunt innocence. "You have something against cats, Birthday Girl?"

Hinata gave him a small smile. "No, I love cats but I've always been more of a dog lover".

He gasped, clutching at his heart dramatically. "A dog lover?! Ohhh! The travesty!"

Hinata could not help the loud laughter that burst out of her. Some of the guests turned the heads towards the tinkling laughter that erupted from the heiress.

"Travesty?!" Hinata gasped at the end of her laughing fit. "Who even says that anymore?!"

He grinned cockily, but that just seemed to make him that much hotter.

Especially when he was wearing black pants, with a white long shelved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows with a few buttons at the top loose, showing tan smooth skin with a black form-fitting vest on top.

"How's your birthday so far?" Mr. Cat Man asked as he cleaned a glass with a napkin.

"Honestly." She leaned forward as if telling a secret, "Pretty boring. Only adults and none of my friends are here."

"That's a shame, seeing as you look so…good today." His eyes raked lazily over her figure.

Hinata had to agree. She felt gorgeous. She was wearing a blood red kimono-like dress. It accented her hourglass figure with the maroon obi tied at her waist. The gown went all the way down to her feet where her feet decked out in silver high heels peeked through. Though you couldn't see it until she moved, there were two slits on the side of her dress that ran up to her mid-thigh that showed her lean legs. She was wearing her mother's silver heart necklace that brought attention to her cleavage. There was a plain silver bracelet and a silver and red watch that were on opposite arms. She was wearing dangling silver heart earrings that framed her slender neck. They were shown off nicely with her blue-black hair curled and pulled back into a half ponytail that was held up with another simple silver heart clip. There were a few strands framing her face that curled and ended right at the lips, bring attention to her slightly shiny red lips. She wore no other make-up besides the lip gloss.

Hinata's attention was turned downwards when there were a couple of tugs on her dress.

"Excuse me," she said to the bartender.

Looking down, she saw an adorable and shy 5-year old boy. Smoothing her dress as she bent down, "Hey there! Would you like something, sweetie?"

The boy blushed and Hinata had to resist the urge to 'Aww!' at the sight.

"Ano, would you like to dance?" The boy looked down nervously as he awaited her reply.

Hinata smiled softly. "On one condition, sweetie."

The dark brown-haired boy looked up and Hinata was hit with a full blast of the puppy dog look. Complete with wide, shining eyes and quivering lips. "Really? What?"

"We dance a _**special **_dance." And with that, she scooped him up into her arms and stood up. When she saw his questioning and slightly hurt look, she said "I just want to see your beautiful brown eyes when we dance, sweetie." Hinata knew what it was like to be made fun of just because you are short. She still is the shortest of her friends, but she has grown to love how petite she was. It worked for her. Plus, she was sure once the boy hits his growth spurt he would be like well over six feet.

With one arm wrapped under his bum for stability and the other gently gripping his hand, Hinata led him onto the dance floor where she swayed lightly to the soft beat. A couple of the older aunts 'Aww-ed' at the cute sight.

A few minutes later, Hinata felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she peered into her father's pale eyes.

"May I cut in, Sir?" Hiashi asked the little boy politely. When the boy nodded, Hinata eased herself to the floor and let him down.

"Thank you kind sir," she said to the boy. "That was one of the best dances that I have ever had." She gave him a quick kiss to his cheek and watched as the boy walked away with a daze.

Whirling around, Hinata saw her father chuckling. "If I may ask, what do you find so funny, father?"

"You seem to have a fanboy, dear."

Hinata allowed herself to be lead through the steps of the waltz. Together, father and daughter moved elegantly in the dance floor, catching admiration.

"Hmm." Hinata said smiling softly before looking around. "The party seems to be winding down. People look anxious for midnight to come, so that they may leave."

"Well, they are in luck," Hiashi mummered as they finished the dance. "There is less than a 10 seconds before New Years."

Glancing at the clock, Hinata softly counted down. "5…4…3…2…1" The crowd screamed in cheerfulness and started congratulating loved ones and people nearby.

She hugged her dad gently. "Happy New Years, Otou-san."

Hiashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around his only daughter. "Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan."

**BANG!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryoma Echizen or any part of Prince of Tennis.**

**For you PoT fans, the bartender was Ryoma. Sorry, I could not help myself.**

**Rinji – special**

**Okaa-san – Mother**

**Ano – Um**

**Woohoo! Chapter one done! Sorry about the delay but I can't promise it won't happen again because I am going to be really busy from now on. But I try harder to update faster when I get tons of reviews. Because then I feel like I can't let you guys down.**

**So please review. It really means a lot when you do. I like hearing your comments. So click that button down below and tell me what you think!**

**-Ramen**


	3. Holy Hokage!

Wow – it's been almost a year since I last updated. I have no real excuse except that school was a bitch to both my betas and I. If it makes you feel any better, I already have the next chapter done, and the fourth half way written. I'm sorry guys, I have no reason that is good enough (to me) that caused this delay. Yet, at the same time, I can't make empty promises because my life sort of sucks and I'm still trying to figure it out.

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Startled, Hinata pulled away from her father's embrace to see, along with every other person, that the grand doors had flung open. Gasps and mummers filled the room as people parted and bowed to the small group that was strolling towards where Hinata and her father stood. Hinata felt her father stiffen and she couldn't blame him.

The Hokage was an intimidating figure; his six-foot-something lanky frame seemed to tower over you despite your height. He had a way of looking at someone and making them feel either like the most important person or more insignificant than the gum under his shoe. His golden hair seemed to defy gravity and his blue eyes were glaring at Hiashi.

The Yondaime Hokage was a man who struck fearful respect and grudging admiration into men. His reputation made males, ninja and not, cower beneath him if he so desired - which is why Hinata was surprised by her father's lack of fear. He remained composed in spite of the controlled anger displayed on the Hokage's face. In fact, the only emotion displayed on Hiashi's face was concern in his frown and furrowed eyebrows. (_As expected of a Hyuga!_)

However, the guests at Hinata's birthday party were not Hyuugas, which caused a multitude of responses.

Minato Namikaze was a handsome man, which was obvious when many of the female population within the room were pointing and giggling or just plain ogling. While men straightened their backs in respect, women flocked (_some of them, looking quite stupid while doing it_) towards him. But, Hinata could tell that when he was younger, he was more handsome and charming. Now, he looked a little stressed and just _tired._

_(He must be still mourning the loss of his wife. It seems likely because Otou-san still grieves for Okaa-san)._ Kushina Uzumaki was a beautiful redhead that captured the young Hokage's heart, as well as most of Konoha's. The determined, stubborn green-eyed lady was a fabulous ANBU too, and helped her husband with leading the organization. Unfortunately, with the attack of Nine-tailed demon, Kyuubi, Kushina sacrificed herself to seal the demon. Apparently, Minato was the one who was supposed to seal the demon away, but Kushina had learned that her pregnancy would likely end in her death. She knocked out her husband and did the deed herself - her son would not grown up as an orphan. Though, rumor has it that the relationship between father and son was slightly strained. (_Namikaze-sama has lost his entire family and yet the bond between parent and child sucks – that is if rumors are true…_)

Behind the Hokage, was several ANBU. The ANBU all wore different black clothing. Some wore shorts while other pants. Some wore dresses, or sweaters and others shirts. Some had a katana strapped to them while others just had a standard pouch. But, the one thing they all had in common was the ANBU mask. It showed different animals, but they all wore it to conceal their identity.

The Hokage stopped within four feet of the Hyuga clan head. "Hiashi," Minato all but growled.

Hinata watched her father bow deeply. "Hokage-sama."

Minato looked around the room. "Beautifully decorated, Hiashi."

Despite his compliment, Hinata detected a small undercurrent of annoyance and anger. (_He's playing the niceties – I wish he would just cut to the point of why he and a bunch of ANBU have party crashed._)

"You know I'm not one for dancing around the point, so I'll get straight to it." (_Whoa! Did he hear my thoughts or something?_) Minato's face hardened. "Why did you not send your daughter to ANBU?"

Sounds of shock rippled through the air while Hinata, herself, flickered her eyes upward _(I am a Hyuuga – I must remain discreet regardless of my emotions) _to see her father's pale face. (_I thought he managed to convince Hokage-sama not to take me into ANBU…)_

Yondaime Hokage's emotions and composure was remarkable _(I wonder if he has some Hyuuga blood in him…) _as the only indication he gave of his irritation towards Hiashi's lack of answer was a slight forward tilt of his head.

"I gave you a year's grace. Yet, _**still**_ she did not show. Do you intend to anger me, Hiashi, because you are succeeding!"

It was only with sixteen years of being constantly with her father did Hinata know Hiashi's emotion. He gulped down whatever panic he was feeling, before speaking in a clear tone. "I sent you a letter, Hokage-sama explaining my reasoning."

Minato all but growled. "Oh, you mean this letter?"

He held up the letter, and Hinata's eyes widen as she watched the paper being shredded. (_Sugoi! Hokage-sama is obviously a wind-type like his family. It fits – very fierce.)_

"You and I both know very well, that the children are trained incredibly hard in one year. When we do lose our people on the field, they are the ones that never paid attention or never tried. But, we have _**never**_ lost a clan member since I have taken over. I _**highly**_ doubt that we would lose a Hyuuga." Minato speech slowed in mock questioning, "unless you do not believe in the strength of your own clan…?"

Hinata had to be impressed by the Hokage. He had manipulated her father into a corner. Either he gave Hinata up to training or he admitted that the Hyuuga clan was not strong. Hiashi was stuck between a rock and a hard place. So Hinata, being the kind person that she was, decided to give her father a break.

"Ano, Hokage-sama?" Hinata bowed when Minato turned his attention towards her. "If I were to join now anyways, how would I be trained? According to my friends, the trainees are all in a class where they are trained in a group."

Minato's eyes soften. "First off, Happy birthday Hyuuga-hime."

Hinata's cheeks pinked and she smiled and bowed again. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Minato sighed. "As for your question, you would be personally trained. You would thus, advance further in a shorter period of time."

Hinata nodded and turned to her father. He seemed nervous and panicky – this uncharacteristic display of emotion seemed to startle those close enough to notice, meaning herself and the Hokage. While the Hokage's face suddenly grew suspicious, Hinata softened and wanted to reassure her father. She scooped his hands in hers.

"Otou-sama," she cooed soothingly, encouraging her father to look at her. "I don't mind joining ANBU. I would actually like it; I would get to spend time with my friends, and it would help when I am leading the clan."

Hiashi peered down at his only daughter with a mixture of hidden sadness, pride and fear. Hinata smiled warmly, whispering softly so only he would hear, "I'll be safe."

Hiashi hesitated before heaving a sigh.

"Alright, Hokage-sama. It seems like my daughter wants to do this."

Happiness and excitement burst from Hinata as she squealed and launched herself at her chuckling father, eliciting smiles from the crowd. _(Are they seriously still watching?)_

Hinata pulled herself off her father and turned towards Minato.

"Hokage-sama, when will I be meeting my trainer?"

Though he tried to not show it, Hinata could see slight discomfort in his soft smile.

"Usually, partners would be assigned at the end of the year's training and if you do not get along with your partner, you can change them but you, Hinata, cannot."

_(Hokage-sama is acting REALLY weird!) _Minato paused as if to allow Hinata to object but she merely nodded an affirmative, signaling him to go on.

"Your trainer will be your partner. He has lots of experience for his age. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll keep you safe."

Hinata's eyes shone with anticipation. "When will I get to meet him?"

Minato's face suddenly showed absolutely no emotion. _(How curious…) _"Actually, he's right here."

From the crowd in ANBU, a single figure jumped forward before landing with all the grace of a panther. Hinata was inwardly confused at the many gasps of bewilderment and anger. He was wearing a black sleeve-less tank with the hood up. He also had onyx arm warmers and black finger-less gloves with the custom silver plate on the knuckles. The only skin showing was the upper arm where on the left he had the customary ANBU tattoo. He wore slightly baggy ebony pants with tons of pockets and strapped to his back was a pure black katana.

But, Hinata's attention was not on his clothes.

"What's with your mask?"

Instead of the customary animal, his seemed like an endless void of darkness except for the eyeholes where his brilliant eyes stood out. _(Wow! The darkness of the mask hypnotizes you while his blue depths make you feel like you can drown in them – how corny and yet accurate. A deadly combination indeed...)_

Hinata turned questioningly, to the Hokage. "Why is there no animal there?"

"There is. You can check," Minato replied indicating with his face.

However, when Hinata started walking over to find out, random shouts of fear broke out, startling her out of her stride. Hinata couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but knew they were probably all complaining about the same thing. Even her father, though silent, looked a little paler than usual.

Ignoring the shouts around her, Hinata continued to glide towards the still mysterious figure. Stopping within a foot of him, she had to look up because he was a good head and a quarter taller than her. She reached to touch his mask only to have him lean his head away from her seeking hand.

_(Huh?) _Frowning slightly, she tiptoed to reach but again, he angled his face away from her probing hands.

Hinata clicked her tongue, wanting nothing more that give some rude comment to him, but that wouldn't be a good way to start off a partnership. _(Father did teach me my manners – even if it is sometimes faked politeness)_

"I'm sorry. May I see your mask please?"

The man said nothing but bowed his neck _(wow – my partner is a little bit arrogant. He refused to bend. What a douche…)_ so his mask was within Hinata's reach. Hinata carefully studied his mask without touching.

"…There's seems to be something…" Hinata mumbled under her breath. Looking back into her trainer/partner's eyes, she raised her hand in a silent question. When he nodded, she lightly fingered his mask, following the faintly raised lines along his mask. Focusing her attention on the lines, her eyes noticed some soft colour on it. With her same hand, she gently pushed his mask towards the light. The lines dimly glowed a combination of red and orange, which formed the face of a fierce yet mischievous fox.

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Sugoi…" she quietly exclaimed.

Her fingers trailed down to the edge of his mask. "May I see?" She asked tenderly, biting her lip.

He looked over, causing her to do that same, to the Hokage, who was watching the scene with surprising intensity. "Usually, ANBU are not allowed to reveal their identity but all of you, judging on your reactions to his appearance, already know who this is."

He nodded again, and Hinata slowly pulled the mask over his face.

She pulled it past the strong, clean-shaven jaw to full, slightly rough lips that were pressed into a line, past an average masculine nose with high cheekbones, over the intense never ending blue eyes and finally off the golden mass of hair.

Hinata's eyes widened.

Minato sadly sighed. "Hyuga Hinata, meet my son and heir as well as your future trainer and partner, Namikaze Naruto."

The stoic boy stiffly bowed his head.

Hinata blushed. (_HE IS HOT!_)

* * *

Big Thanks goes out to my betas! Better late then never!

I had a reviewer ask me not to change Hinata too much and I wanted to address that. The Hinata in my story and the Hinata in the manga may be the same person, but they have grown up in completely different settings. So, while I'm planning to keep some of her core values the same, all of her won't be. Hinata's different just like others in this story. This is an Alternative Universe story, my characters have grown up differently then in the manga.

Drop me a review whether it is to flame for my irresponsibility as a writer to you or to complain about the differences in my character or because you like the chapter. Honestly, I would just like to know what you think so don't hesitate to review!

Thanks.


	4. Rocky Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know Naruto.**

* * *

Hinata quickly discovered, that despite being very hot, Naruto was a stoic boy. And somewhat clueless.

"Are you angry?"

Hinata blushed harder. _He has such a HOT voice! _ "N-no." She cursed herself for stuttering. She NEVER stutters!

Suddenly, Naruto's face was 2 inches away from hers _(He's so fast!)_. "So, why are you red?" He asked, tilting his head in a questioning way.

Hinata shook her head, to rid herself of her temporary attraction.

"It doesn't matter." She stuck out her hand, "nice to meet you!"

Naruto pulled back and crossed his arms in front of him, in a sort of protective manner.

"Aren't you angry? You are working with the demon child."

Naruto could practically feel the giant neon question marks that were appearing above Hinata's head. " 'Demon child'? Huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her naivety. "I'm Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, jinukuri of the Nine-tailed Demon, Kyuubi."

Hinata's eyes widen in realization and her mouth formed an 'O', "I forgot…" Naruto's sensitive hearing managed to pick up her mummer and he had to sweatdrop.

She shrugged it off. "So?"

Though they did not look any different, Hinata felt that Naruto's eyes somehow were conveying cold amusement and distrust.

"So…you are not in fear of your life of the big, bad Kyuubi…?"

Hinata bristled slightly at the tone Naruto took _(He's talking to me as if I were a child!)_.

"Naruto." Minato's voice rang out like in a clear warning. Naruto responded with a clear rebellious eyebrow raise. _Wow – father son relationship really does suck. At least Naruto is not rebelling to the point where it makes Hokage look ridiculous…_

"Actually, I **am **afraid of the 'big, bad Kyuubi' as you oh-so elegantly put it." Hinata put her hands on her hips in a clear challenge. "But – **you **– you, I can handle."

Naruto chuckled with dead humor. He responded to her challenge with _(his apparently signature) _eyebrow raise, "**Oh? **Have you already forgotten? I **am** the Kyuubi."

_(What crawled up his butt?) _Hinata forced a mock laugh. "**HA!** I highly doubt you're the Kyuubi because the last time Kyuubi was around he killed everything in sight. **You – **you are just its container with a remarkably **foul **attitude."

Hokage cleared his throat interrupting the comeback that Naruto was going to deliver.

"Hyuuga-hime would you go and pack your bags? Naruto will help you."

Minato's smile was brimming with such appreciation towards Hinata that it just made her smile back warmly too _(though I don't understand why he is thankful. I behaved poorly and let my annoyance run my mouth)_.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. Please feel free to the food and beverages." She bowed and quickly turned to her father, "I'll be right back, Otou-san. Play nice." She kissed his cheek before exiting the building.

_(The night is colder than I remember)_ Hinata stepped outside and waited. She rocked back and forth on her flimsy sliver heels and rubbed her bare arms to keep the warmth.

"What's taking so long…?" She mummered softly to herself.

"You're so sweet! You waited though I'm sure with my speed, I would have caught up to you in no time." Naruto's _(not HOT at ALL!) _voice mocked as he lazily moved up beside her.

"I forgot you were coming. I was waiting on the car, so I'd get a ride back." Hinata remained stiff beside him.

Naruto's eyes rolled. "Is your house really that far?" He drawled sardonically.

"Do you seriously even know the basic outline of Konoha?" _(this guy is unbelievable!)_ "This hall is close to the center of town, which is Hokage Tower. Konoha has entrances from all four directions. While the four Rinji clans are in between on the border of each direction. The Senju clan resides on the North Western border of Konoha while Uchiha clan live in the South East. Your family, the Namikazes, protect the North East part of Konoha while the Hyuuga clan residence occupies the South West. Since this hall is northeast of the Hokage Tower, it means a longer trek to the Hyuuga residence."

Hinata lifted her leg daintily. "These heels were not made for walking."

Naruto sighed as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "At least, I know I won't have to talk to you too much about Konoha's history." As quick as lightning, Naruto picked Hinata up into a bridal-hold.

"WAIT! What are you doing!" Hinata cried as she was awkwardly curled up in Naruto's arms _(WHAT DO I DO WITH MY HANDS?)_

"It's fast if I just run there"Naruto looked down at Hinata with a smirk. "And you can wrap your arms around me, otherwise you might fall off." _(DID HE READ MY MIND! Is this a hidden Namikaze thing...?)_

"Wait, wait! What are you t**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Naruto jumped up and leaped across rooftops at practically neck-breaking speeds. Hinata desperately wrung her arms around Naruto's neck while she tucked her body closer into a ball.

Hinata could feel the tremors of Naruto's chuckles as her face was tucked into the crook of his neck. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you. I just don't trust you yet."

Naruto's voice went from amused to dead and serious. "So, I was right. You are afraid of me."

Hinata scowled. "No. I don't know you. You haven't done anything to make me trust you. **But,** you haven't done anything for me to be afraid of you either. The only thing your actions have shown is that you're annoying."

Naruto kept his gaze forward. "So if I dropped you, you wouldn't trust me."

Hinata repressed her snort. "If you dropped me, I'd be dead."

"Obviously, I'd catch you."

"Then obviously, I'd trust you more." Hinata twisted her neck up slightly to peer at Naruto _(he's got a bit of a five o'clock shadow – feels interesting…)_. "Trust is something that's earned. It will take me some time to trust you. Just like it'll be a while before you trust me."

Whatever reaction Hinata was expecting, she didn't get. Naruto kept moving without pausing, blinking at his regular intervals. He kept his arms the same tightness around her and his heartbeat didn't pick up. It was almost as if he didn't hear her but Hinata knew that he did because her mouth was right at his ear.

So she tucked her head back into his neck and let the silence settle between them as he kept leaping across rooftops.

Naruto fell to a stop. "We're here." Hinata looked up and saw her house just before the world fell from her feet.

"Ow! What the - ", Hinata rubbed her butt before gasping and dramatically pointing towards Naruto. "You douche! You dropped me."

Naruto shrugged in a careless manner before walking towards to house.

"You weren't making any attempt to get out of my arms. Hurry up before I leave you."

Hinata _(as gracefully as a lady!)_ climbed to her feet and marched angrily into the house – passing Naruto as he stared _(like an idiot!)_ at the foyer.

Technically, she can't blame Naruto for staring. The Hyuuga family residence was built like a traditional Japanese home complete with shingles on the roof and sliding panels to separate the rooms. It had an almost modern feel to it as it had two levels and was stacked in a unique way – like two rectangles intersecting at a perpendicular angle. The foyer was Hinata's favourite part. The ground of the entire bottom floor was glass, so one could see the grass, insects and water and be reminded that this land was made to be shared with all creatures. Also, there was a medium-sized square of the outside directly in the middle of the house and glass separated it. Inside was a cherry blossum tree, that was tended by some of the beginning ANBU and other Hyuugas. Wrapped around the glass rectangular prism was a cherry wooden staircase, which allowed people to view the tree at different levels. Most of the tree only sprouted above the house but you could see small branches with sakura flowers occasionally as you climbed. The tree though was so huge that it would blanket the entire house and then some. It was lovely when the sakura flowers fell, Hinata used to dance around as the petals dropped gently to the ground.

As Naruto admired the Sakura tree, Hinata brushed past him and practically flew upstairs. She swiftly glided to her room, which was the second largest bedroom after her father's of course. It was impersonal, as Hinata was not one to put up posters and frame pictures. She kept it simple and thus it was easier to pack.

She quickly went to her walk-in closet and pulled out a large and small suitcase. In practiced haste, she threw and folded her clothes and delicate unmentionables into her large suitcase. Before she had the chance to start packing the smaller suitcase, a knock brought her attention to the door.

Naruto stood stiffly just inside of the entrance, "A boring room to match its boring owner."

"Oh hush up! And take this suitcase downstairs."

Naruto's eyebrow rose _(again!)_ in distain. "I'm not your servant, princess. You better get use to pulling your own fair share of weight."

Hinata huffed, blowing away her bangs from her eyes as her annoyance threatened to overwhelm her again.

"You aren't my servant _(You wouldn't be giving me sass if you were!)_ but your father did say that you would help me. You would be a bigger help taking this downstairs than staring awkwardly from outside my room!"

Naruto rolled his eyes but said nothing as he walked over to pick up her suitcase.

"Be careful, that suitcase is really heavy…" The words died on her lips when Naruto lifted the suitcase as if it were a feather. It was only the well-trained etiquette that did not allow her jaw to drop in slacked amazement.

Naruto chuckled. "I guess we'll have to spend more time on strength building then."

Naruto stopped at the door, his back remained towards her. "I hope that suitcase is packed before I get back." He left before she even had the chance to respond. But that didn't stop her from yelling back, "then none of that Namikaze speed!"

Hinata snapped to it as she began throwing her necessities into her suitcase; shampoos, floral soap, perfume, books, her hidden secrets and obviously, her pads. She even threw in some more clothing and delicates. And some shoes _(can't forget the shoes!)_.

Standing at the door to her bedroom, she gave one last sweep to check for anything she missed and to reminisce her memories within this room. Her father tucking her in, playing with her friends, sneaking back after her midnight rendezvous and other random memories that floated through.

She felt his breath before she heard the words.

"You done?" _(it sucks that his attitude is worthless…)_

Hinata glanced over her shoulder and was thankful that she didn't spin around completely. His front was a hair's breadth from touching her front and that could have been really awkward.

"Yes".

"Good." And just like that whatever moment Hinata was having _(apparently, all by myself)_ was gone as Naruto went in snatched up her suitcase before brushing by her.

_(ah, if only, if only, Sunshine sighs. His attitude was nice as his sky blue eyes…)_

Hinata quietly closed her room before following Naruto out. She could hear him talking to someone as she got closer to the front door. _(Snap – I should have been faster!)_ Hinata got there just in time to see Naruto waving off to the limo as it zoomed away.

"What are you doing!" Hinata whisper-shouted as she tried _(and failed)_ to keep her temper down. "We could have got a ride back! And where are my suitcases?"

Naruto stretched _(Oh my Kami-sama! Hormones really suck right now!)_ out his sore back and arms. "Relax, princess. Your suitcases are in that car that's headed for Hokage Tower. And we're going back the same way we came. You better get used to being in my arms because chances are, I'll be carrying you out of danger **all the time.**"

_(Oh no he didn't!)_ Hinata's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me - "

"You're excused." Naruto quickly interrupted her. "Listen, princess, we don't have the time for you to **try** to prove that you won't be a burden. We need to go so you can say your laters to your father." He immediately pulled Hinata back into his bridal hold and jumped up.

* * *

**Okay, so I deserve that. I mean, I didn't update for like 8 months so it's not fair to expect reviews. But thank you to "HalfLidded" for giving me my one and only review since my update. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Thanks again to my beta! You know your name!**

**I'm working on my fourth chapter. It's might not come as fast as this third one came but it won't be as long as your previous wait.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Ramen  
**


	5. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**If you wanted to know why I took so long, read the author's note at the bottom. If you don't care, just skip it and read the story. Read and Review though please!**

**Big Thanks goes out to my betas and support system: **_Vivacious Brilliance_** and **_NarutoGirl06_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**Not a word was spoken while Hinata remained in Naruto's arms as he zoomed pass the numerous buildings. The silence was overwhelming but Hinata couldn't find it in her to argue with Naruto. The sudden realization that she was in ANBU hit as her house grew smaller and smaller over Naruto's shoulder. She'll never be able to come home after school. She'll never see her father wearing his glasses as he reads the morning paper over breakfast. She'll never be able to see her father pray in the night to her mother's framed portrait before heading off to bed. She's won't be able to sneak into her mother's room, that has not changed with time, and just close her eyes to feel her mother's presence. She'll never make breakfast for Neji and her father. She's won't see her family for a long time.

Hinata's been wanting to go to ANBU for so long but as the chance is upon her, she feels her heart grow heavy at all those she's leaving behind. She unconsciously wraps her arms around Naruto tighter as she tries to reign in her emotions.

She can feel Naruto's occasional glance at her. She knows she's acting differently but she can't find it in her to fake happiness.

"We're back, Princess. Be thankful that I didn't drop you on your behind again." Naruto snipped at Hinata, waiting for her come-back.

"Oh!" Hinata snapped out of her daze and swung herself out of Naruto's hold, "Thank you." She ignored Naruto's stare as she climbed up the steps to the grand doors and pushed it open.

The ANBU had removed their masks. Most of them had split up among the room to meet up with friends and family.

There were a few ANBU that were still around, strategically placed near the Hokage. Minato stood off to the side quietly talking with Hiashi, while many of the single ladies, old and young, were close enough to admire the Yondaime yet far enough not to get into trouble with the ANBU.

Hinata was forced to take a deep breathe as she saw her father. She knew she was going to miss him. She was his little girl and he treated her with so much love and care. He often said that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. His little Hoshi.

"Otou-san." Hinata was thankful that her voice didn't crack as she called out to her father. He looked up from his conversion while she glided forward. "I have finished packing. Naruto has sent my bags to Hokage Tower."

"My little girl's all ready to leave her old man?" Hiashi chuckled lightly despite it sounding flat.

Hinata was embarrassed to find her eyes fill with water _(Hyugas are NOT SUPPOSED TO CRY!)_. In an attempt to stop the tears from flowing and from other seeing, she flung herself into her father's open embrace. "I'll miss you Otou-san. I'll try to visit as soon as I'm able. I'll make sure to keep in contact until then!"

Hiashi tightened his hold. "Are you sure about this little hoshi? I don't want you to join ANBU. There will be dangers you can't imagine if you do. Just say the word, and you won't have to go. Okay? You don't have to do this!"

Hinata was not sure how to deal with her father's response. Her father was usually an ideal Hyuuga clan leader, always hiding his emotions. Yet in the span of the conversation, Hinata witnessed her father showing more emotions then he has ever in his entire life. He was practically vibrating with unsaid emotions as he held her and tried to convince her not to go. How can she calm her father if she doesn't understand what was bothering him?

Gathering his hands in hers, she held them close to her chest and sighed softly. Lifting her eyes to his, she said "I'll stay alive. Not because I'm a Hyuuga, but because I'm your daughter. I'll make sure to always stay alive so I'll be able to come back home to you. Besides, Okaa-san won't let anything happen to me."

Hiashi sighed, the fight leaving his body, before gently resting his forehead on hers. "I love you, my little hoshi."

Hinata smiled. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

"We'll just have to agree to disagree."

Just like that, Hinata calmed her father and stepped back beside Naruto, gently letting go of her father.

Minato snapped his fingers.

All the ANBU that were spread out across the room, were suddenly behind the Hokage in a perfect square.

"Time to go. Ja Hiashi-san, minna-san." The Hokage must have not wanted Hiashi to change his mind because in the few seconds that it took for him to say the words, Naruto had swept Hinata into his arms. Then they were on the move, blurring outside and across the rofttops at speeds that Naruto didn't take before. Hinata buried her head into Naruto's chest to avoid a headache.

After what felt like hours, but logically was minutes, they stopped. Hinata could sense that they were in a building because of the cool draft that was surrounding her.

But she kept her arms wrapped around Naruto and buried her face against his neck. The journey there was difficult with the speeds and the emotional rollercoaster moments before. Her eyes burned with the strain of not shedding her tears. She took some quiet steadying breaths to calm herself. She didn't want the Hokage and the rest of the ANBU already thinking of her as a spoilt brat. They were her boss and senpais. She didn't want to give them the idea that she was weak. Ironically, it didn't seem to matter whether or not Naruto knew about her grief.

Hinata, since she was young, had been a little too trusting of others. Though she knew the political mind games played, she still gave her trust too easily. And Hinata couldn't seem to stop herself from trusting Naruto. Sure, at first she was a little hesitant to work with someone who made even her father panic but she trusted the Hokage not to pair her with some wacko. After all, he wouldn't have the respect he does if he was a snake.

At first, Naruto was that annoying-hot guy. But the more time she spent in his arms, the more she got used to it and felt comfortable there. She liked the banter and arguing they had because no one else has been so readily able to throw something back at her face. Yet, she felt she could trust parts of herself with him. He wasn't cruel but blunt, often speaking out his opinion of her without any hesitance. Frankly, she didn't think Naruto even understood the importance of what she tells him. The only time he was cruel was to protect himself.

Hinata trusted Naruto. She knew he would never sugar-coat the truth for her like most have. She just didn't trust herself when he was around. She didn't trust herself not to accidentally hurt him like so many others have. She wants to show him that people can be trusted.

But trust was only part of the reason why she would bear herself to him.

"We're here", the Hokage's voice whispered out. "Disperse."

She only blinked but the rest of the ANBU disappeared while only Naruto, his father and herself remained.

"Sugoi! Will I able to do that some day?"

Naruto glanced down at her in his arms. "Yes." Then he dropped her again and stepped over her prone figure.

"HEY!"

Naruto shrugged his hands into his pockets. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on you. I'm not gonna go easy on you, Princess, so hurry up and grab your bags."

"Huh? Bags?" Hinata looked around in confusion. There, toward her right, were her two very heavy bags and Naruto was walking away without helping.

"Excuse me!" Hinata rose indigiantly. "I cannot believe you are so rude as to not help a lady out?"

Naruto, who was a good 10 feet away from her, was suddenly back in her personal bubble. "You are not a lady."

His hand rose, blocking off her almost interruption. "You are in training to be a shinobi and I am your trainer. Which means you have to listen to my every order as they are steps for your growth. I warned you numerous times that I will not be going easy on you. I do not need dead weight bringing me down. So help me Kami-sama, I will make you a worthy partner of me."

Hinata's jaw slacked as disbelief and slight fear flooded her system.

She wordlessly turned to the silent Hokage, praying that he'll say it was just a cruel prank. But instead, he offered a sheepish grin. "Remember, I did say that you can't change your trainer or partner."

* * *

**For those who do read the author's notes or at least skim it, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this took so long to come out considering the fact that I had this practically done for over 2 months. But life does get in the way of my Fanfics and this summer has been one of the worse periods of my life. Everything is going to the dogs and I've been struggling to cope. Due to that, I had temporarily lost my love of writing.**

**I don't want to talk about what's happening mostly because I feel like I have no right to complain seeing as it could always be worse. But at the same time, understand that it was hard for me and that I didn't forget about this story or anything like that. Life just gets in the way.**

**But it would be nice if you all dropped some reviews because at this moment in my life, there are only two things that make me happy: Friends and Fanfiction.**

**R&R**

**-Ramen**


	6. Sadistic Bastard

**Sorry for the long absence guys! I was very busy with school and then I had to search for a new beta because my other two are busy with reality. So that in itself, took some months…**

**But give your thanks to BlackElement7 – my new beta! WOO-HOO! Thanks for much for the editing of this chapter! You did an amazing job!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

Hinata blew out her sweaty bangs from her face. She growled when they just flopped back in her face. She was helpless to clip them back as her two hands were lugging her suitcases as she stumbled after Naruto's easy swagger. He walked fast but never seemed to go anywhere. Hinata swore that they've passed the same areas on the lobby without going anywhere closer to her room. On that same thought, she was left bewildered at how big the lobby was and by the same extension, how big the floors above _(and apparently below)_ must be.

If she had any energy left, she would have thrown her suitcases at his head. There's no way she would miss that ego.

Almost as if he could sense her thoughts, he turned her head to look at her before smirking and speeding up.

Hinata panted angrily. Every limb in her body was shaking – she has never pushed herself this far. Only pure pride was forcing her body to move.

Even into the future, she would deny that it wasn't that she couldn't continue but rather she tripped on a crack or pebble and Naruto picked her up before she had a chance to do it herself.

"Oof!" Hinata had the wind knocked out of her as she tripped and landed on one of her very heavy suitcases. She was just going to take a few seconds to collect her breathe but that apparently was not fast enough for Naruto as he hauled her onto her feet.

He was impressed. Now that he was close enough to actually get a good look at her – she was so sweaty, she was shiny. He had to tighten his grip because she was so slippery. During the early portions of the training period, the female students would always complain about perspiring and especially letting a male see that. Not only did Hinata sweat enough for two people, she wasn't afraid to let him see it. She actually glared back at him instead of running away.

Granted, he knew that was from pride. People from the rinji clans were always the most stuck-up. Still, when that pride was used to make the person into a better ninja, Naruto would respect it.

He was also impressed because she lasted 3 hours. Most newbie female ninjas lasted only an hour tops and males lasted two hours.

He frowned as he saw her entire being trembling. She was on the last of her energy, and he knew it. She probably wouldn't be able to even hold herself up for a piggyback.

Hinata huffed silently as she glared at her immobile partner. Naruto had hauled her up and was staring at her with contemplation. She wanted to wrench her arm out of his hand but he had a pretty tight grip on it and she was actually super exhausted. _(1 more minute and if he doesn't move, I will do it myself… Ahhh! I'm so tired…!)_

Hinata was so caught up in her inner rant that she didn't notice Naruto's return to attention. She only realized that when he hauled her on his shoulder, like a caveman.

"Wha~?" Hinata squealed, "what are you doing?" She felt completely undignified as she clutched onto the back of his shirt. Her face reddened as she felt humiliation as her butt was raised to the air and beside his face. "Let me down this instant!"

"No. You're obviously exhausted. It would be pointless to continue." Naruto bent down carefully as he picked up her two suitcases in his hands. "Don't bother arguing, save your energy for keeping your balance. I cannot hold onto you so I cannot ensure your safety."

She tightened her grip on his shirt despite the aches in her muscles. "Then why are you holding me like this?" She wanted to squirm in discomfort because it was awkward bouncing on his shoulder as he walked, especially since it was her stomach that was being bounced _(Thank god I'm don't get bloated easily. This could be potentially very much __more__ embarrassing)_.

Within two minutes, Naruto was at the elevator. "What?" Hinata squealed. "It was this close? I could have definitely made it here, you didn't need to carry me!"

"Actually, it was always this close." Hinata practically feel his grin. "We've been circling the elevators this whole time."

Hinata wasn't a fan of swearing. She seemed to think it was vulgar and useless. But special occasions seemed to call for it. "Bloody bastard!" she snarled as the doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Sorry. Unfortunately for him, I'm a legitimate child." Naruto's tone was cold. "You could always call me fox demon?"

_(What's up with that? Hokage-sama doesn't look like he hates Naruto. And he's talking about the Kyuubi again? He always comes back to that. It's a little annoying. It's not like he's the only demon container in the history of civilization. It's like a pity party - Party of one.)_ "Or I could just call you bipolar? Since the way you switch your moods give me whiplash."

Naruto chuckled. "That works." He pressed a button and the elevator closed.

Naruto turned again, causing Hinata's head to come in sharp contact with the elevator walls.

"OW!" She lost her balance on his shoulder and tumbled to the ground.

"What the -?" Hinata groaned out. _(Everything hurts.)_

"Get used to the pain, sweetheart. Being ninja is no easy cookie."

_(Sadistic Bastard!)_

"Ahh!" Most elevators Hinata have been in, have moved up and down slowly. There's always a jolt at the beginning and end when you feel gravity's effect on the human body. But in between, the effect levels out.

Though Naruto did not look like he felt any difference, Hinata was sprawled _(again with the embarrassment! Is this going to be a pattern now?)_ gracelessly out on the elevator floor as it literally zoomed upward. _(This thing is moving at neck breaking speed! I can't even move an inch!)_

"Ninjas move horizontally at high speed. We move so fast that people like you can't see us since we're gone in a blink. Therefore, we should also be able to move up and down at the same speed. That's where the idea of this elevator came from," Naruto explained. "That and to help with chakra control."

"Chakra whaa-AH!"

Everybody knows that when an elevator stops, there's a moment when the lack of gravity resistance causes a small jump. Generally, it's a _small_ jump because it's a _slow_ speed.

But at neck breaking speeds…?

Hinata screamed as she saw the ceiling zoom up at her. The impact was instantaneously. _(I think my nose broke!)_

Thankfully, Naruto's arms stopped her from smashing back into the ground. _(Owww! My neck hurts from that whiplash!)_

"The elevators," Naruto continued as he stepped out the elevator and passed her suitcases that were lying neatly in the foyer _(Namikaze speed…figures…)_, " are a good exercise. Ninjas learn to apply chakra at the bottom of their feet or else they get flung into the ceiling like an idiot." Naruto smiled cheerfully down at her _(…I think…he just called me…an idiot…)_. "Oh! Your nose is broken and bleeding too."

Hinata wanted to glare at him but she was using up all her energy keeping her neck level. _(Gross! I don't want my blood flowing back into my head!)_

Naruto took a moment to adjust her so he could open a door. "I'll give you the tour tomorrow morning. Here's your room." He all but dumped her on the bed.

Hinata was furious! She knew ninjas were meant to deal with pain but she has never heard of this sort of behaviour on the _first day!_ Most ninjas were given a relatively first normal day according to her friends. They would get an orientation, meet their teachers and spend the rest of the day interacting with their peers and potential partners.

But this! This – this _annoying,_ ugly _(sadly not…)_ man was being unnecessarily cruel to her. The mocking way he was apparently training her was insulting to her pride and self-respect. _(No way is __this__ man going to break me! Please mister! I've dealt with clan elders my whole life! If they couldn't break me, what makes you think you can!)_ Not only was she _(almost!) _pushed past her limits but she was injured too! _(A broken nose? Because of an elevator! How humiliating!) _

"Here." Hinata went crossed eyed as she watched Naruto's glowing green hand cover her nose.

_(Medical ninjutsu…?)_ Despite being from a rinji clan, Hinata had to deal with her injuries the old fashion way. Time. _(Father always says that if I'm stupid enough to get injuried, then why should I get the benefit of an instant heal?)_ She could feel the numbing and cooling effect as her crushed cartilage were realigned. She could almost feel the veins readjust themselves and the rips in them heal, allowing blood to circulate properly. She felt the ninjutsu duplicate her skin cells and lay them back in its proper place. _(Wow! It's been a while since I've had medical ninjutsu performed on me…)_

"There! Back to normal. Now, go to sleep immediately, you have a long day ahead of yourself!" Naruto lightly pushed her head down.

Hinata's last thought before her conscious faded away was _(Naruto is actually…nice)._ When her head hit the pillow, she was dead asleep.

* * *

**So, this was more of a filler chapter but you get the drift of Naruto's sadism and Hinata's pride.**

**Also, check out my blog. You can go to my profile and click on my home page to go there. There are some random rants at the moment. But I'm also planning on having some sneak peaks of my stories as well as some sketches of mine.**

**Again Also, check out my new Naruto-ifed "Glee" story. It doesn't matter if you've watched the television show glee or not because it doesn't flow the same plotline. That being said, you still may recognize who I model some of my characters after… But they are not the same…**

**Thanks!**

**Read and Review please! I'd like to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
